


close

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [59]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: I don't know how to tag this, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, idiot boys
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Der Palisades Park kam in Sichtweite, und er wurde langsamer. Unter einer Laterne am Tor standen drei Personen. Einer von ihnen drehte ihm den Rücken zu, und er stutzte. Die Silhouette kam ihm doch bekannt vor!
Relationships: Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350





	close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazywalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/gifts).



> prompt: There’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you’re close // You caught me doing something dangerous and flipped out + Skinny/Bob
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/619708103638810624/1-andor-49-of-the-clich%C3%A9-prompts-with-bobskinny)

Es war eine warme Nacht, und er ging zielstrebig durch die Straßen. Er hätte gerne Kopfhörer aufgesetzt und Musik gehört, aber die Zeit hatte ihn gelehrt, immer auf der Hut zu sein. Man wusste nie, was sich hinter der nächsten Ecke verbergen konnte.

Und gerade heute Nach wollte er vermeiden, dass ihn jemand sah. Eigentlich sollte er auf Arbeit sein, und nicht durch Rocky Beach schleichen. Wenn ihn jemand erkannte, würde er in Schwierigkeiten geraten.

Also bog er um die nächste Ecke, und senkte den Kopf noch ein bisschen tiefer. Nur eine Straße weiter war das Haus der Shaws, und es wäre wirklich fatal, wenn dort zur falschen Zeit jemand aus dem Fenster sah.

Er wollte doch nur ein bisschen Gras kaufen, dafür sollte er sich wirklich nicht wie ein Schwerverbrecher fühlen müssen. Aber er musste die ganze Zeit an Cottas letzte Predigt denken, und irgendwie hatte er tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Der Palisades Park kam in Sichtweite, und er wurde langsamer. Unter einer Laterne am Tor standen drei Personen. Einer von ihnen drehte ihm den Rücken zu, und er stutzte. Die Silhouette kam ihm doch bekannt vor!

Die Person bewegte sich, und das blonde Haar würde er überall erkennen. Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Gruppe, versuchte zu erkennen, was da gerade abging. 

Der vordere der anderen beiden schien zu diskutieren, doch es war der hintere, der ihm Sorgen bereitete. Denn er gerade ließ er vorsichtig ein Messer aus seinem Ärmel gleiten, gut verborgen hinter dem Rücken seines Kumpels.

Für eine Sekunde überlegte er, ob er den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf lassen sollte. Ging ihn ja eigentlich nichts an. Doch dann schimmerte das orange Licht der Laterne wieder auf dem blonden Haar und er seufzte.

Er verließ seine Deckung und war mit zwei Schritten bei der Gruppe. Im gleichen Moment hörte er das unmissverständliche Geräusch, mit dem ein Schnappmesser aufsprang.

„Weg da, Andrews!“ Skinny packte das Satzzeichen an der Schulter und zerrte ihn zurück, gerade als der Typ mit dem Messer vorsprang.

Andrews zuckte zusammen, ob es an Skinnys plötzlichem Auftauchen lag oder an der offenkundigen Gefahr, konnte Skinny nicht sagen.

„Was zum Henker machst du hier?“, brachte Skinny noch hervor, aufgebrachter, als er erwartet hatte, doch als ein zweites Messer im Licht glänzte, unterband er eine Antwort, indem er Andrews‘ Handgelenk griff und loslief.

Denn Skinny würde sich bestimmt nicht mit zwei bewaffneten Typen anlegen, nur, weil Andrews sie verärgert hatte.

Er achtete nicht darauf, ob sie ihnen folgten, rannte einfach um die nächste Ecke. „Was war das?“, wollte er zwischen zwei Atemzügen wissen.

„Ich wollte sie befragen“, erklärte Andrews atemlos, „Zu einem Raub. Unser Fall.“

Skinny schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du bekloppt?“ Wie dumm war Andrews eigentlich? Mitten in der Nacht gefährlichen Leuten neugierige Fragen stellen, auf die Idee konnte auch nur ein Satzzeichen kommen.

Andrews antwortete nicht, und Skinny zerrte ihn in die nächste Gasse. Dort hielten sie inne, Skinny lehnte sich an die Wand, und holte erstmal tief Luft.

„Ich dachte...“, setzte Andrews an, sich zu verteidigen, brachte den Satz jedoch nicht zuende.

Skinny hob den Blick, und plötzlich waren sie sich irgendwie zu nah. Er konnte Andrews‘ Atmen hören, ein Fenster über ihnen warf einen goldenen Schimmer auf sein Gesicht. Irgendwie konnte Skinny gar nicht anders, als ihn zu küssen.

Wenn Andrews überrascht war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Stattdessen erwiderte er den Kuss, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache der Welt.

„Du bist n Idiot“, murmelte Skinny, „N lebensmüder Idiot.“

Er spürte Andrews‘ Lächeln gegen seine Lippen. Ein Stück entzog er sich Skinny, damit er ihn ansehen konnte. „Hattest du etwa Angst um mich?“, erkundigte er sich.

Anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, küsste Skinny ihn lieber gleich noch mal.


End file.
